Doctor exam Bleach Jushiro Ukitake Oneshot
by CelesteKiMoon
Summary: Akida's captain, Hitsugaya, makes her see Unohana. Akida doesn't know she is having an exam, and Ukitake is there to make sure she doesn't run. What shall happen? Read it and find out. :D


Doctor Exams

Jushiro Ukitake

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH. TITE KUBO OWNS BLEACH. I OWN MY OC, AKIDA JIKAMI.

I enter the room as I nervously look around. In the room I see Captain Ukitake and Captain Unohana, waiting for me. I walk over to them and bow to them. "Akida, I see you made it." Unohana-taicho said smiling as I was seen to a table. My Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya, told me to come and meet Unohana for something important, but why was Jushiro Ukitake here?

"Why am I here, Unohana-taicho? Hitsugaya-taicho said you needed me for something?" I asked her curiously. She smiles at me and I sneak a look at Ukitake-taicho, just to see his expression.

"Well, I needed to do a check up on you. And you and I _both_ know how hard it is for you to come to one of your check ups. And Ukitake-taicho is here to make sure you don't leave while I get anything." She says and I sigh at my _horrible _luck. Just great, and what's worse, Ukitake is here, having to _watch _me.

"Fine…I'll do the evil check up." I say and yawn, covering my mouth. Unohana-taicho laughs and starts the exam. She checked my breathing, eyes, nose, throat, and other things.

"Now, we don't usually do this, but we need your measurements, like hips, bust, all that. It is something new that we have to do." Unohana-taicho said and my face turned as red as a cherry.

"W-what? B-but Unohana-taicho, I-I….does Ukitake-taicho have to be in here for that?" I ask hoping she'd say no.

"Sure, but as long as nothing comes up, then he wont have to." She said and I sigh happily. Now, don't get me wrong, I like Captain Ukitake, a lot. It's just, being in the same room as your crush as you're getting your chest and hip measurement, is kind of embarrassing.

Ukitake walked outside of the room and closed the door, slightly pink in the face. "Alright, now that he has gone, for the moment, lets take the measurements, and have them correct. You know what you have to do, so let us hurry so you can get back to work." She said and I nod. I change into a tank top, and shorts that is kind of clingy, so I wont have to stand in my underwear or anything.

Right as she was going to check my measurements, the door bursts open, and one of her seated officers I don't know, was there, explaining to Unohana about how she was needed immediately for another patient; said it was urgent.

"Ukitake-taicho, watch over Akida. And get her measurements for me while I am gone, it seems this might take a bit." Unohana tells Ukitake and I blush deeply as he nods.

"Of course, Unohana-taicho." He says with a small shade of pink on his cheeks. She leaves and she shuts the door, making me slightly nervous. Seriously? At a point like _now_?

"Lets get this over with, now…how do I do this?" He asked looking at the tape measure with confusion.

"C-captain Ukitake, I can do it b-by m-myself. You don't need to be bothered with this." I stutter and blush as my words do.

He looks at me and smiles. "No need, just tell me how I'm suppose to do it." He says kindly. He is just too kind; it's a good quality for him. That's one of the reasons I like him so much.

"W-well, taicho, you have to wrap it around my, uhm…waist first and…check it in inches… then I need my…..uhm….upper half measured the same way." I say really embarrassed. I see his blush from my silver/gray hair that covered my face, as it went all the way to my lower back.

He wraps the tape around my waist and I blush at how close he is and because he brushed his fingers against my hip. After a couple of minutes he stands up and writes it down on the paper, then fumbles with the tape. He wraps the tape around my bust, and he was lightly shaking. I blush and help steady the tape so he could get the right measurement.

He looks up at my face, which should be a deep shade of red, with that innocent look in his eyes showing his embarrassment, as I am sure mine are doing the same. "Ukitake-taicho; I, uh…." I mumble nervously as I have never been this close to him before.

"Yes, Akida?" He asks back as he looked into my eyes, glancing down at my lips, or knowing that he is a guy he could have been looking at my chest, but he isn't a pervert. Well, I hope not anyways.

"Would you…" I start staring at him with a wishful thought floating in my head.

"Yes?" He asked curiously slowly closing the space between us, but not much.

"Kiss me, Captain." I say and he smiles, and pulls me to him, giving me a mind blowing, and body tingling kiss. After a few minutes, we pulled away for some, much needed air. He smiles at me and holds me to him, then breathes in my scent.

"You smell like strawberries." He says then writes down my measurement for my bust. When he was done, I made him turn around so I can change back into my shinigami robes back on. When I am finished changing, I go and hug his waist. He chuckles and wraps his arms around me, too, hugging me back. The door opens and Unohana comes in, and sees us.

"I see that you two are together, now. I see your exam is done. You may go back to your barracks or to your Captain." She says smiling and I could hear her chuckle as we leave holding hands.

"I would like to know, would you have dinner with me tonight? I have been too nervous to ask before." Ukitake asks me.

I smile and look at him. "I'd love too, hold it… you wanted to ask me out before?" I ask puzzled with a blush on my cheeks. I see his face turn a slight red.

"Yes, but I always thought you'd say no. Shunsui always said to just ask you, that he knew you'd say yes." He says and walks me to my division, since his is on the way. "I'll pick you up around seven, is that okay?" He inquires looking into my eyes.

"Perfect, I'll be waiting Captain." I say smiling at him. He does so back, and kisses me passionately on my lips before he backs away.

"Call me Jushiro, from now on." He says and says his goodbye. He leaves and I go to my desk and sit down, starting on signing the papers. The door opens suddenly, and my lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, rushed into the room.

"Tell me _all _the details." She says and sits down on the couch to the right of my desk.

"W-what do you mean?" I ask trying to dodge the questions she wants to ask me.

"With Captain Ukitake? Tell me the details; I heard he is taking you out to dinner." She asks and I sigh.

"Jushiro? Uh, well…you know how Captain Hitsugaya told me to go to Unohana-taicho?" I ask her and she nods. "Well, Unohana had to leave and told him to get my waist and bust measurements; and well,…when he was getting my bust measured, he looked up at me, and I… basically told him to kiss me." I tell and she squealed.

"So are you two together?" She questioned excitedly. I laughed at her excitement.

"I'll see tonight." I say and she told me to tell her everything. I nod and she leaves, and I hurry to finish my work before seven. When seven came, I was happily putting away my papers to have them delivered tomorrow in exchange for more papers to sign.

A knock was on my door, and I open it and I see Rangiku there pointing to her left. I look over and see my Captain talking to Jushiro… uh-oh. "Don't keep my third seat out too long; I want her to come in tomorrow morning. I don't want her drunk, or too tired. Bring her back to her room by at least nine; no later. Understand Ukitake-taicho?" Hitsugaya-taicho asked and Jushiro smiles and nods.

"I will have her back by then." He says and walks over to me. "Are you ready to go?" He questions and I nod. He takes me out and we have a great time, taking me to a beautiful restaurant, and asked me to be his girlfriend. I told him yes, and he walked me back to my barracks, and my room.

"Thank you for taking me out, and walking me all the way here; I had a great time." I say to him and he laughs.

"It was nothing, I'm glad you had a good time." He says smiling at me. I look into his slightly gleaming eyes. Then suddenly, he starts coughing harshly. He falls to his knees and I get beside him, ready with healing Kido I learned to heal myself or comrades. I use the Kido and he finally stops coughing. He pulls away his hand, only to show blood.

"Come inside and clean up." I tell him and he nods, with a curious face. He cleans up, and we sit down on the couch.

"I'm sorry, Akida." He says to me and I look at him with a small smile on my face and glossy eyes from my tears.

"Jushiro, its fine; as long as I was able to help you, I don't mind." I say and take his hand. He smiles and gives me a kiss on the lips.

"I love you Akida; I have for a while." He says and looks away blushing. I blush too and hug him nervously.

"I love you too, Jushiro. I'd like to…stay with you forever." I say and he hugs back happily.

"Then stay." He says then chuckles. I look at him questionably. "And to think this started out by a doctor's exam." He explains and we laugh together. We finally fall asleep in each others arms later that night. I don't care if my Captain will be mad at me tomorrow or not, as long as I have Jushiro, nothing will be as important. As long as we can come back into each others arms at some point, it doesn't matter.


End file.
